


September 28th

by Stylinson_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Harry Styles Live On Tour, M/M, New York City, September 28th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Just my Version on what should happen at Harry's New York Show on the Larry anniversary.





	September 28th

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try on a Larry fanfic. Just a little something that came to my mind, thinking about the New York Show on the Larry anniversary. Of course I know, that this will never happen, but I thought it's a cute idea.  
> English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes please.  
> I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Obviously I don't know anyone from One Direction personally and this little One Shot is just my Imagination. It's a fanfiction regardless of if Larry is real or not. I don't mean any harm here.  
> I also had some editing difficulties so please excuse the layout, it's my first fic here on ao3.
> 
> Credits for the photos/manips used in the coverart go to those wonderful People who made them. If you made one of them let me know your user and I'll credit you personally.

_September 28th, 2017; Radio City Music Hall, New York City_

After Harry had sung “Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart”, he went to the front of the stage and said to some fans with a pride flag a few rows away:

“Hey, girls, may I borrow your wonderful flag for a bit?” They nodded amazed and handed the flag to him. Smiling he took it, thanked the fans, draped the flag as cape over his shoulders and continued talking:

“Alright, so, I wrote Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart a few years ago during a very hard time. As some of you may know or suspect, today is a very special day. You are all so wonderful and your support over the years has been absolutely incredible. You’re all my friends and that’s why I’m finally going to tell you all now, why September 28th is so special to me. Today seven years ago, I kissed the love of my life for the very first time…”

Before he could explain further, he got interrupted by loud screaming and cheering from the audience. Harry grinned widely and signalled the crowd to be silent again.

“My story isn’t finished yet, so keep quiet. As I said, seven years ago I kissed the love of my life, five years ago we got engaged and four years ago today, we held a promise-wedding, which basically is a promise to get married to each other in the future, when everything is sorted out. Two years ago, we celebrated our anniversary in London with you guys and today we celebrate together again. Today I would like you to celebrate with us, seven years since our first kiss, five years since our engagement and four years of marriage in our hearts. Thank you to all of you who supported us through everything. We’re truly happy about the continued support y’all showed us. This next song is for you Babe. Happy anniversary! I love you very much. This is Still The One by Shania Twain.”

Everyone cheered again and Harry performed the song without taking his eyes off of Louis, who stood directly in front of the stage.

As the song was over, he leaned down towards Louis and helped him on stage. He hugged him tight and whispered:

“I love you”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary!”, Louis replied smiling and held tighter, ignoring the noise from the crowd. This was their moment, the moment they waited for for seven years now.

When they broke the hug, Harry put his arm around Louis’ waist, the flag around both of them and said:

“Thank you so much. Louis and I are very happy to finally being able to show all of you our love. Hiding is not very pleasant but it’s in the past now. We love you. Now I would like to take a picture with all of us together. Please turn on your lights again.” The crowd did as told and Harry and Louis turned around, the flag still around them, smiling wide for the photo. Then, without warning, Harry turned to Louis, pulling him towards his chest, and leaned down to capture Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss. Louis leaned further into him, deepening the kiss and both smiled widely, while the crowd cheered and the photographer captured this iconic moment with his camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to hear, what you think about this, because it's my first try on an english Larry fic.  
> If you find any mistakes, let me know, so I can improve it.
> 
> So,please leave Comments and/or kudos.
> 
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
